Mr. Krabs
Eugene H. Krabs, better known as Mr. Krabs, is a crab who lives in Bikini Bottom and was the boss of SpongeBob and Squidward. He also owned the Krusty Krab. His rival was Plankton, who owned the failure of a restaurant called the Chum Bucket. Plankton had been trying to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula for a long time, but since the Krusty Krab being rebranded and Plankton being inspired by Sqeegee's reign of terror, Plankton now has bigger plans, to rule the entire world! Weegee Towers Mr. Krabs' first appearance was in the Weegee Towers, where he revealed that he turned the Krusty Krab into the Weegee Towers (which was a hotel themed after Weegee) for business purposes, after an outrage where spaghetti was overpriced in a hotel he stayed at. After nearly killing a fish named Frank, Mr. Krabs began demanding that Squidward bring Patrick's bags to his room. Later, he told Squidward to go die, to which Squidward happily obliged. However, Squidward ended up surviving and the Weegee Towers blew up, bringing back the old Krusty Krab. The Rise of Sqeegee 1 Mr. Krabs appeared in the first Rise of Sqeegee, in his Moar Krabs form, but then Sqeegee used his stare on him, destroying him. The Rise of Sqeegee 3 Mr. Krabs made a brief appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 3, until Sqeegee again used his stare on him, destroying him. The Rise of Sqeegee 4 Mr. Krabs made a significantly larger appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 4. At first he celebrated when he witnessed Dark Sqeegee destroying Plankton, but later Sqeegee targeted Mr. Krabs, forcing him to challenge Sqeegee to a Pokémon battle, where he evolved into Moar Krabs but lost anyways, to none other than the Sqeegee Stare. The Rise of Sqeegee 6 Mr. Krabs returned in The Rise of Sqeegee 6, where he mistook Sqeegee for Squidward and asked him what was going on, because apparently Squidward had a mustache. Sqeegee then proceeded to use his stare on him, but then Mr. Krabs came back in his brand new, superior "choking" form and attacked Sqeegee, but then Sqeegee ate him (and he was one spicy meatball judging by the explosion that happened right after)! The Rise of Sqeegee 7 Mr. Krabs was in The Rise of Sqeegee 7, again in his superior "choking" form, but then Dark Sqeegee killed him the same way Mr. Krabs had died for the most part in the past, the Sqeegee Stare. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 Mr. Krabs appeared AGAIN in The Rise of Sqeegee 8, and AGAIN in his choking form, where he fought against the Plankton-built Cyborg Sqeegee. Cyborg Sqeegee then told him that he was choking and that he'd put him out of his misery, to which Mr. Krabs responded with, "The only thing I'm choking on is my sexiness and my epicness." Cyborg Sqeegee then peed on him and he exploded, ending Mr. Krabs once and for all. SpongeBob presumably took over the Krusty Krab, because in The Rise of Weegee it was revealed that it was still running even with Mr. Krabs dead, although it was later revealed that Mr. Krabs had indeed been alive somehow. The Rise of Weegee In the fourth episode of The Rise of Weegee, it was revealed that Mr. Krabs had inexplicably come back to life and continued to run the Krusty Krab, until Ronald McDonald had offered a fortune for it. Mr. Krabs' greed for money of course resulted in him giving in. As a result, Ronald McDonald rebranded the Krusty Krab as the first underwater location of McDonald's. It is unknown what became of Mr. Krabs after this, although it is currently known that he is filthy rich from his actions. Category:Non Weegee Characters